Spike
by IndySolo221
Summary: A series of short stories starring Spike, one of Joss Whedon's most popular characters. How does Spike's reaction to Joyce's death effect Buffy? Can he help Dawn bring her mother back from the dead? Rated T for violence only.
1. Story One: Spike's Grief

based on the screenplay of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sacrifice

He knew that he wouldn't be wanted, so he stayed away. It was the least he could do. And no one had even come to check that he was ok. He had went to the funeral, mostly because it was held in the evening. Therefore he had less of a chance of burning to cinders. He hated to see the Scoobies grieve; they were horrible at hiding their feelings. He'd seen them sob and cry, and he hated it. He didn't know why it bothered him so; he didn't have a soul? Why should it matter? But it did matter. He had felt what they felt, all because of this stupid chip.

He couldn't stand it. He could feel it messing with his brain, changing him. He never would've grieved like this years ago. He never would've wept like he had. You're an emotional git, you know that? But he couldn't help himself. He had loved her. The way she moved mesmerized him. He enjoyed watching her fight demons and monsters. He liked seeing her happy, because she had a certain glow about her. Even though he knew she would never feel the same.

He'd tried to fight for her, he really had. He wanted to protect her, and Dawn, but he had been weak. He let a stupid demon hurt him, and he let them get to Dawn. It's your bleeding fault, you know. Spike gulped, and wiped his face. What are you doing, loosing your head over the Slayer? He asked himself.

But he hadn't just fallen for her, he had fallen for the Scoobies. For her family. Her mother had been so kind and gentle. Her sister was like a tiny version of her, with the same sassy mouth that Buffy had. Willow was the qwerky wicca who was probably the smartest of the gang. The vamp had no idea why Buffy got along so well with Xander; he seemed annoying. But he cared for Buffy, and Spike respected him for that. Giles was the father-figure of the group, and Anya ran the Magic Shop. Willow's friend Tara didn't seem to do much, but she proved to be a help to Willow from time to time.

Spike didn't know why he had decided to stick around Sunnydale, except for Buffy and her demon-hunting group. He felt so bad for her and Littke Bit when Joyce died, and he knew things had been rough. But he never would've imagined this. He broke his promise. The Slayer was dead because of him.

Spike walked over to where he had sat his flask of whiskey. He took a swig, and a tear slid down his face. She had trusted him. And he let her down. He grimaced and threw the flask at the wall. He watched as it landed on the floor with a loud clatter. He was shaking violently, and he had to do something to get out the feeling that was inside him.

He walked over to where millions of drawings were scattered across the floor, some near the television, others, near his bed. He cried and sobbed as he ripped them to tiny shreds. He watched his beautiful Buffy being torn apart. He walked to his mannequin-Buffy and kicked it, sending it flying against the walk. He drank more until his senses were a little jarred. And it was then that he heard a knock at the door.

"Spike, can I come in? Spike?" He recognized the voice as being Dawn's and he paused. She was the last person he wanted to see. She reminded him so much of Buffy that he knew he wasn't going to be able to take it. And yet, he walked to the door, and opened it.

"What do you-" he stopped, and looked at her, dead in the eyes. He could tell that she too had been grieving, and he hated that more than anything.

"Little Bit, come on in." He noticed that she hesitated a little. "The place is a mess, but I guess it's ok." Then she finally decided to come in. "What do you need?" He asked.

She blushed, as though she was embarrassed by speaking to him this way. "I- uh..." she glanced to one side as she tried to reply.

As much as he cared for her, he wasn't up for the chit-chat. "Well love, you gonna talk or what?"

Dawn looked up at him with her large, sad eyes. She bowed her head and he realized she was crying. At first he was afraid that he'd upset her, until she continued to speak. "I- I can't stand being over there anymore. They're so quiet, and sad, and...I don't know how to tell them what I feel. I want to tell them that I'm okay, but..."

She looked at him again and he almost couldn't take it. She reminded him so much of Buffy, and she sounded so hurt. He was sure that the Scoobies had tried their best, but sometimes they were hard to talk to.

She reached up to touch his face and he almost flinched. The scars from the group's fight with Glory were fading away, and healing themselves as they should. "Your head...it's healing." He let her feel his cold, dead skin. It didn't bother him. She needed to know what he was. He knew he couldn't be there for the Scoobies all the time, and yet he blamed himself for Buffy's death. All he was and had ever been was a blood-sucking demon.

"Can I stay here?" Dawn asked. He hesitated, and wondered if she had told Willow and Tara where she had gone. But by now, it was too late to take her home. He nodded.

They stayed up and watched the television for a while, before Dawn finally fell asleep. He stood up as quietly as possible, laying his jacket across her before he retreated to the bed. Great to know that somebody cares.


	2. Story Two: Flowers for Joyce

Flowers for Joyce

based on the screenplay of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Body.

Spike's heart sank. He sighed, and thought of how Buffy must feel. He had collected a newspaper and was reading the obituary, and had seen that Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother, had died. He thought back to the day she went into the hospital for a cat scan, when he swore he would shoot Buffy, and he couldn't do it. He remembered running madly through the woods, with a shotgun in hand, until he came to the Summers' house to find a crying Buffy. He had found out that Joyce had been having problems, and was heading to the doctor often. And now she was dead.

He thought about picking up something for Buffy and her sister, but he didn't think he'd be welcome. Maybe a bouquet of flowers, he decided. He could wait until it was dark and pick them up, and then he could pay his respects. Buffy's not going to want to see you, he told himself. But it didn't matter; this was for Joyce, not Buffy. He was his own person, if he wanted to buy flowers for Mrs. Summers, then he would darn well do it!

When it finally got dark enough to get the flowers, Spike was able to go downtown to the florist's place. He had some spare change left to buy something nice; he didn't want it to look like he picked it himself. He watched as the lady picked a few lilies, tulips, and daisies, along with some ferns, and a red bow. He paid the lady and muttered his thanks, then left for Buffy's.

It seemed like it took him much longer than it normally did to get there, and as he walked, he felt more depressed than usual. When he got there, Xander was the first to spot him, along with Willow. He began to question Spike, and it really irritated him. "We know what you're here for." he accused.

"I've come to pay my respects," he muttered in a low voice. He didn't need to get fired-up about Xander, because he was here for Joyce.

"Yeah right, we know you just wanna get at Buffy. Leave. Now."

 _That idiot, what does he know?_ "I'm not here for Buffy. I just want-"

Xander interrupted him again, and this time, Spike got mad.

"You know, I actually liked Joyce! At least she didn't treat me like a freak!" He threw the flowers on the ground angrily, and stormed off. If they didn't want him here, they wouldn't have him. _Screw you, Buffy_.


	3. Story Three: Helping Dawn

Helping Dawn

based on the screenplay of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Forever

Spike was walking by himself, in the graveyard, keeping an eye out for anything odd. As he walked to the usual demon hotspot, he saw Dawn, sitting at her mother's grave, playing with a spell book. She obviously thought that the spell she picked would bring her mother back, but instead she was using a zombie spell. _I'd better stop her before she turns mommy into a flesh-eating monster,_ he thought.

"You're venturing into zombie territory," he commented as he walked up behind her. He could tell she was somewhat startled, and she replied,

"Spike? You're not going to tell Buffy, are you?" At first, he thought he should tell Buffy, but the look on Dawn's face changed his mind.

"No, Little Bit, I won't tell. I want to help."

The two were walking down the street, on there way to find a spell, when Dawn commented, "I know why you're doing this."

"Tell me then, why am I doing this?"

"You want to get Buffy's attention."

The comment fueled Spike's temper and he replied, "Buffy doesn't hear about this, got that? And if I found out she did, I will put you in the ground."

The comment didn't seem to scare Dawn, but he was sure she wouldn't be tattling to Buffy anytime soon.

They walked into the place where Spike was sure they would find a good spell, and as they stepped in, he wondered if it was closed. He was slightly amused when Dawn scrunched up her nose and said, "It smells like Grandpa in here."

The man they were looking for rushed to meet them. "Just because the lights are off doesn't mean the magic's out!" he began to chatter until Spike explained.

"The little one's mom kicked it a day ago."

He told Dawn he was sorry for her loss, then told them about a spell they could use. The only thing they needed now was the egg of some special demon, and Joyce would be back. Spike wasn't too sure about what he was telling them, but he was ready to get that egg. He and Dawn left to go finish the job, but little did he know, there was something he wasn't telling them.

They had located the the place where the demon made its nest, and Dawn was all too happy to get that egg.

"Look, I'll take care of the demon, you stay here."

"But who's supposed to get the egg while you distract it?" Dawn asked.

He sighed. "Alright, but you do as I tell you. Wait for my signal." He made sure that she stayed put, then walked forward with his axe, yelling at the big, winged creature. "Hey, heads up!" The demon woke up immediately, and to Spike's surprise, it had four heads. "Uh, yeah."

He swung his axe at it and dodged one of its many heads, then looked to see Dawn reaching for an egg. She grabbed one and screamed, "Spike, I got one! Come on, let's go."

He took a few more swings at the demon, then ran towards Dawn. Everything went find until they went running for the entrance, and Dawn dropped the egg. Aw, Dawn! She began to run back for another until he stopped her; it was too dangerous to risk. "Dawn, leave it!" he yelled.

"But Mom..." she ignored his plea and ran back, and he knew she wouldn't give up so easily. He rushed back to see the creature standing over her, as she tried to grab a huge, pink egg.

He grabbed his axe, and with a rush of adrenaline, yelled, "Leave her alone!" He struck the beast's shoulder and it grabbed him with one of its mouths; he heard a crunch and cried out in pain. He heard Dawn scream his name and managed to escape from its mouth, to see her running in front of him, an egg in hand. When they stopped, Dawn was wearing an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright. Look, do you think you can handle this spell on your own?"

"But I thought-"

"Look, I'll get you and the egg home, and that's it, okay?"

"Alright."

They walked back to the Summers' house and Dawn invited Spike to sit down. He wanted to object, but he was feeling exhausted and accepted. He sat down and pulled his shirt off, wincing as he did so. Dawn froze momentarily and then left to go grab the first aid kit. He cleaned it to avoid infection, but he didn't bother to bandage it; it was healing already.

After he was done he said his goodbyes, and proceeded to leave before Buffy showed up. He wished Dawn good luck, then left to get some rest.


	4. Spike Speaks: The Raid on the Orphanage

Spike Speaks: Raid on the Orphanage

 _an original story based on Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Crush_

It was a dark, windy night, the night Drusilla and I decided to have some fun. Darla and Angel were all too happy to join us, but Angel was too afraid of Watchers to get the full experience. Nevertheless, we went on our way after burning down a few cities to get a drink, when we came upon an old, rustic place.

"This would be the perfect place to raise a family, isn't that right, my Spike?"

If you'd never known Drusilla, she was one heck of a woman. She was also quite obviously mad.

"Shall we?" I asked, ignoring her question. I caught Angel with a hesitant look on his face and began to mock.

"You afraid of Slayers, Angelus?" I questioned.

He immediately grew agitated and I knew my accusation was correct. "This is no place for a woman," he reasoned as he held Darla close. "Let's go on."

"I think you're forgetting that these are no ordinary women." I responded cockily.

"Come now, my Angelus, do lighten up." Drusilla said as she leaned against Angel, daring him to take her away from me. My blood boiled. I wanted to slaughter that pig. But if Drusilla was pleased with him, I wouldn't dare upset her.

"I don't know about you, but I hear those kids are quite tasty. I'm diving in."

Drusilla smiled as I ran towards the orphanage, and began to climb up to the roof. They followed me up as quietly as possible, but I could hear the scared squeals as we began our trap.

"It's just that pesky raccoon. Now get back to sleep."

"One heck of a raccoon." I muttered to myself.

Angel stood beside me as I glared at him, daring him to make the first move. He did, and the roof fell through as he plunged through it.

I watched as a little girl fell at his feet, and her body went limp. Darla had followed him down, and was speaking to the other kids in a quiet voice. She showed her fangs and the head lady screamed, but was quickly silenced. Drusilla and I followed suite, and made a flashy appearance.

Rather than revealing herself, Drusilla began speaking kindly to the foolish children. "Hush now, my darlings. Do you want to play a game?"

One child took her hand cautiously, and Drusilla smiled. She coaxed the child out into the light before biting into his neck. I snatched up the child beside her and he became my appetizer. His skin was smooth and spotless, and his blood tasted like milk to a newborn babe. Then, I heard something.

It was the whimper of a small child. I grinned and the others watched as I snuck down the hallway. I could smell the fear wafting from an adjoining room, and I peeked in to get a closer look. I opened the door with such force that it almost fell off it's hinges. Angel insists that it was just an old door, but I broke it nonetheless. Anyway, the fear-scent got stronger as I ripped the door open violently, and grabbed the little girl that I had smelled. She screamed and cried but I was able to finish her quickly, breaking her neck as I exited the room.

"Oh, look, my Spike got himself a little puppy." Drusilla commented proudly.

"We should get going," Angelus once again insisted. "The Watchers will be coming with their Slayer."

I growled and bonked him on the head. "That's the whole point." I snapped.

It was then that a horde of Watchers busted through the door. "Get behind me!" I snarled to Drusilla, although I was fully aware that she would easily dismember them. "My boy's gonna kill him a Slayer." She hissed happily.

I watched as a Slayer burst through the door, and I knew then that her moves would be as predictable as the last Slayer I had killed. She tried to kick me but I stopped her foot in midair. She clearly wasn't expecting it, but she maintained her balance, unlike the last one. I twisted her foot back in a gross fashion and I watched her grimace as the pain shot up her leg. By then she had fallen and was beginning to squeal. I heard her leg break as I continued to twist, and the young girl cried out louder. As I stood there, playing with my new toy, I felt a burning sensation grow closer to my face. The other vampires had shrank back in fear of being burned, and there I stood, staring at the Watcher who was holding the cross. "Back, unclean beast!" he shouted furiously.

With that, I grabbed his Slayer and broke her neck, ending her life forever. The man yelled and pushed the cross against my bare skin. Needless to say, I fled, and vowed that I would slaughter the Watcher who interrupted my raid.

 _The End_


End file.
